Strange Sentiment
by kt-san
Summary: Another OzuumaxMariam fic.This time Ozuuma leaves Mariam feeling unworthy of her, but he can't help but come back to spy on her.How can Mariam get him back?
1. Default Chapter

Strange Sentiment  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Another Ozuuma and Mariam fic for all of them people who like these fics, especially a friend of mine, Whitney. Anyhoo, this is a more angsty fic, about Mariam's thoughts to Ozuuma. Also includes talking through letter writing.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Even as warm as it was, the summer glow felt so foreign and cold to Mariam. The blue haired blader had been staring at the horizon line for hours now, the look in her eyes imitating that of endless space. Inside, she felt so confused and dazed. Breathing heavily, she sighed and stood up, walking towards the hideout where someone would at least acknowledge her presence.  
  
//Ozuuma..where are you?//  
  
It had been 2 days since Ozuuma left the hideout to run and 'errand'. At first, the Saint Shields assumed he had gone to check up on Tyson, but 2 days seemed a bitlong for a friendly conversation. Mariam tried to avoid the possiblities that resulted in negativity. As optimistic as she could try to be, each thought caused her to let a tear out. She crouched and leaned against the wall, turning around to see her brother with an envelope in her hand.  
  
"Joseph?"  
  
"If it makes you feel any better sis, I got this letter from Ozuuma this morning. I found it outside the door when I woke up."  
  
//..Ozuuma?//  
  
As soon as the green haired blader mentioned their leader's name, Mariam snatched the envelope and pushed Joseph naggingly into the hideout for some privacy. Joseph sighed and decided to look for Dunga. When the coast was clear, Mariam gently opened the envelope and read silently.  
  
Dear Mariam,  
  
I'm sorry that you haven't heard from me so far. I did visit Tyson, and he offered me to stay but I refused to. I realized..that I bear too much of a burden. Sometimes I think I owe others too much, and yet you're always there to support me. I really appreciate you Mariam, I'm grateful to know that you're willing to be there for me. But all the things I've gone through, I'm afraid that I can't accept anything more from you..I owe you just too much. By the time you read this letter, I'll be long gone. Don't bother to look for me..I'm not worthy of your time. Before you rip this letter into shreds, or get angry at me..I want you to know..that..I really like you. Goodybe Mariam, and take good care of yourself.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ozuuma  
  
Mariam collapsed on the floor, crying uncontrollably and not being able to see the figure standing on the tree branch next to her.  
  
To be cont... 


	2. strange2

Strange Sentiment Part 2  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
//Why is Ozuuma doing this to me?..Maybe..maybe I should have told him how I felt..but now it's too late. I've lost him..I really have lost him.//  
  
The dark figure watched the girl below him crying. He tried not to make a noise, keeping still as his golden earring shined in the light. He seemed to frown a bit while watching the girl cry. Something made him sad too, although he tried to ignore those painful feelings.He jumped off the branch, but his shoe caught onto the twig and a snap noise was made right after he escaped.  
  
Mariam reacted to the noise, her eyes shifting to the branch. It was swaying, which meant that someone had been watching her. She looked a bit frantic before she ran and began screaming.  
  
"OZUUMA!!Ozuuma where are you?!?!Please!?"  
  
The figure watched as the blue haired girl slumped to the cement. He whimpered quietly, trying not to alert Mariam. He could feel salty tears fall down his cheeks. He swiftly wiped them away; he was a brave blader and could not let simple things such as tears release. He stood up and brushed the dust off his cape, ready to escape again. Instead, his eyes met two tear filled ones, followed by a slap across the face.  
  
"Mariam..I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry. After all that crap I felt today, you're sorry. Well Ozuuma, sorry isn't enough!"  
  
"Mariam..I.."  
  
"Don't you understand? Why the hell do you think I am reacting like this?! Do you find it amusing to torture me like this?"  
  
"Please..I never meant for you to be hurt.."  
  
"Well you did!"  
  
"I..I thought you'd be better off without me. I'm not worthy of anything, you're too good of a friend."  
  
"..A friend..I'm just a friend to you? Is that all? I wouldn't have gone back to chase after you if I treated you just as a friend!!"  
  
"..I..you.."  
  
To be cont... 


	3. ending

Strange Sentiment Part 3  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Mariam stared at Ozuuma in the eye, watching him take his hood off and placing a hand on his swollen cheek. The red and grey haired didn't look at her. He couldn't bear to see the pain Mariam had suffered..the pain he had caused himself. He walked over to her, collapsing in her arms and feeling the warm healing inside him. Mariam held him close, crying on his shoulder and whispering 'don't leave me'.  
  
Ozuuma sat up as Mariam cupped his face with her hands, lifting his exhausted upper body and supporting him. She told him thats he wanted to live with him for the rest of her life, no matter what happens. Ozuuma grinned, mouthing an 'arigatou' before kissing her sweetly. Mariam held on tight to him, she had never felt such security in her whole life.  
  
Back at the hideout, the two sat back to back, watching the sunset and allowing Dunga to spectate. The blond lunk scrunched his face in disgust, turning away to see Joseph chuckling.  
  
"Now what,Joseph? I can't possibly digest with such sappiness down there."  
  
"Dunga?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How does..Uncle Joseph sound?" (As in Mariam and Ozuuma's kid's greeting..^_^)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The End  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
So waffy. Heheh. Reviews?   
  
P.S.I'm changing my email soon, so seperate comments please be sent to shinigamiktsan@gundamwing.net. 


End file.
